Condimento
by Janeth Haru
Summary: Michiru busca la forma de "condimentar" un poco las cosas con Haruka, haciéndole un propuesta interesante, obteniendo mas de lo que esperaba


**HISTORIA DE ANGEL DELLA NOTTE**

 **NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA SON MIOS**

 **CONDIMENTAR**

 **.**

* * *

 **N** _ **otas: Esta historia toma lugar después de la temporada Stars antes de "Somos Dos". Esta Historia contiene lemoonnn, así que bueno…..Ya dije**_.

.

.

* * *

Una mujer de cabello color aqua en un vestido de verano de color amarillo claro y una mujer rubia con unos pantalones y una camisa de vestir se encontraban sentadas en la mesa del desayunador de su casa, la rubia estaba leyendo las páginas de una revista de carreras, mientras que la mujer con cabello Aqua tranquilamente sumergía una bolsa de té en su taza. Ambas levantaron la vista al ver a otra mujer caminar en la habitación con un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa morada de manga larga con un par de botas de montaña que parecían que nunca habían sido usados antes.

Tenía el pelo largo y de color verde oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo y una mochila en su hombro. "Setsuna, aun no puedo creer que te vas en un viaje de camping." Dijo la rubia.

"Haruka, he acampando antes." Dijo Setsuna entrando y sentándose al lado de la rubia. "Y Hotaru esta tan entusiasmada con este viaje de estudios."

"Sí, pero dudo que tu lo vayas a disfrutar." Dijo Haruka bajando la revista para mirar mejor a la mujer mayor. La escuela de Hotaru había estado planeando un viaje de campamento de fin de semana y cuando preguntaron a los estudiantes si alguno de sus padres podría acompañarlos; Hotaru había dejado a sus dos 'mamas' y su 'papa' decidir quién la acompañaría.

Haruka había querido ir, pero tenía la carrera del domingo y Michiru no podía porque tenía que tocar en un evento de caridad el sábado por la tarde. Lo que dejaba sólo a Setsuna como la única disponible.

"Haruka déjala en paz." Dijo la mujer de pelo aqua, tomando un sorbo de su té. Sabía que Setsuna realmente no quería pasar el fin de semana en el bosque, pero haría cualquier cosa por Hotaru. Las tres adoraba a la chica.

"En serio Michiru, ¿te imaginas a Setsuna dormir en una carpa en el suelo?" Haruka se echó a reír como una niña, en eso entró una niña vestida muy parecida a Setsuna quien llevaba su propia bolsa. Tenía el pelo corto, púrpura y tenía alrededor de ocho años de edad.

"¿Estás lista Setsuna-mama?" dijo Hotaru corriendo hacia Setsuna y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la mujer mayor. Ella había estado pidiéndole a Setsuna durante semanas que no se le olvidara que ella era la acompañara de este viaje. Le había costado algún momento pero con el tiempo se había acordado.

"Por supuesto Hime-chan." Dijo Setsuna abrazándola y poniéndose de pie.

"Hotaru, espera tengo un regalo para ti." Dijo Haruka llevándole una caja que estaba en el mostrador. Ella sonrió y se lo entregó a Hotaru.

"¿Qué es Haruka-papa?" dijo Hotaru mirando hacia la caja.

"Sólo tienes que abrirla para descubrirla." Haruka animó y vio como Michiru le daba una mirada inquisitiva preguntándose qué había en la caja.

Anoche Haruka había llegado a casa de las pistas un poco más tarde de lo normal diciéndole que se había detenido en una tienda a comprar unos bocadillos para el viaje de campamento de Hotaru. Esos bocadillos ya estaban en la bolsa de Setsuna, Preguntándose entonces qué más había traído la rubia.

La joven levantó la tapa de la caja mirando dentro de ella para encontrarse con diez cámaras desechables en el interior.

"Cámaras Haruka-papa?" Preguntó la niña.

"Sí,! quiero que tú y tus amigos tomen un montón de fotos?" dijo Haruka mientras Hotaru le daba un abrazo. Haruka se inclinó a su oído y le susurró: "Asegúrate de conseguir muchas fotos de tu Setsuna-mama."

"Está bien Haruka-papa!" dijo Hotaru recogiendo una a continuación y girando para tomarle una foto a Setsuna.

Setsuna miró a Haruka un momento quien le sonrió y luego tomó la mano de Hotaru y cogió la caja, "Vamos Hime-chan vamos a guardar algunas para el viaje." Dijo Setsuna entonces salieron de la habitación en dirección al garaje.

"Ella te va a matar cuando vuelva." Dijo Michiru tomando otro sorbo de su té.

"Esas fotos valdrán la pena." Haruka rió tomando nuevamente su revista para continuar su lectura, pero Michiru puso su mano sobre la de ella deteniéndola.

"Sera un hecho!, pero ahora tenemos todo el fin de semana para nosotras." Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

"¿Tienes algo en mente?" Haruka dijo tomando la mano de Michiru y acercándola a sus labios para besar su palma.

"Tal vez," dijo Michiru metiendo la mano en su bolso y sacando un anuncio de ella para mostrárselo a Haruka.

"El Ático?" dijo Haruka leyendo el folleto. "Michiru, se trata de una tienda de sexo."

"Ya lo Sé amor," dijo Michiru poniendo su mano en el muslo de Haruka rosándolo con su mano haciendo temblar a la alta rubia.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos condimentar las cosas."

"¿Eh?" dijo Haruka tratando de enderezar sus pensamientos sintiéndose bastante distraída por la mano de Michiru. "¿Estás aburrida conmigo?"

"No es eso amor, es sólo que quiero intentar algo nuevo." Dijo Michiru girando la silla de Haruka para enfrentarse una a la otra.

"Estas cansada de mí?" dijo Haruka un poco dolida preguntándose de donde había salido esto. Había pensado que las cosas estaban bien entre ellas. Entre el tiempo que habían estado saliendo y luego su matrimonio Haruka había pensado que Michiru era feliz.

"Confía en mí Ruka, nunca me cansaría de ti." Dijo Michiru inclinándose y besándola en los labios, "Tú eres mi todo. Te quiero con todo mi corazón. No pienses en esto como que no estoy satisfecha contigo. Eso nunca podría suceder. Esto es sólo una manera que nos puede hacer crecer como pareja".

"¿Con qué? Con unos juguetes?" Haruka le preguntó sintiendo como Michiru se acercaba y se sentaba en su regazo jugando con los botones de su camisa.

"Realmente Haruka, nunca has utilizado juguetes?" Michiru le pregunto a lo que Haruka se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, "Con todas tus hazañas sexuales nunca…?"

"Nunca las he necesitado." Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa de confianza en su cara.

"Te voy a dar crédito por eso, la verdad es que eres muy talentosa." Dijo Michiru pasándole las manos por los hombros a Haruka, por sus brazos hasta que ella unió sus dedos en los dedos de Haruka. "Imagínate lo que estas manos podrían hacer con las herramientas adecuadas."

"Supongo que podríamos darle una oportunidad a eso, pero no con juguetes para esclavitud." Dijo Haruka inclinándose hacia Michiru y besándola, "No voy a dejar que me ates a la cama."

"¿y si me atas tu a mi?" dijo Michiru con un brillo diabólico en su voz.

"¿Quieres que te ate?" Haruka le preguntó sorprendida de ver este lado de su esposa. Michiru normalmente era sumisa cuando estaban en la cama, permitiendo a Haruka hacer lo que quisiera, incluso a veces parecía que ella era insaciable, pero Haruka nunca había pensado en atarse la una a la otra.

"Tal vez." Dijo Michiru; en realidad no quería admitir que el pensamiento de que Haruka la atara permitiéndole estar a su merced realmente la encendía. Confiaba plenamente en la corredora y la idea de no tener control mientras le hacían el amor la excitaba. "Vamos Ruka, vamos a ir, mirar alrededor y tal vez encontremos algo divertido."

"Está bien." Dijo Haruka mirando hacia el anuncio de nuevo.

* * *

 **(El Ático)**

Haruka y Michiru caminaron hasta una escalera en el exterior de un edificio de deteniéndose frente a un par de puertas. Michiru se volvió hacia Haruka sonriéndole y levantó sus manos para tomar la de la corredora y besarle la mano. "Haruka, gracias por hacer esto." Dijo Michiru.

"Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti." Dijo Haruka sonriéndole a Michiru y luego mirando a la puerta. "Bueno ¿entramos, entonces?"

Michiru asintió mientras Haruka abrió la puerta y entró. La habitación era bastante grande dentro, las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y el suelo era una alfombra blanca. Dentro había estantes con mercancía de plata en ellos. Parecía ser una tienda de lujo y no alguna librería para adultos de mala calidad. "Este lugar no parece tan malo. Viste que te dije que no era sólo una tienda de pornografía." Dijo Michiru.

"Por supuesto que no lo es; el Ático es una tienda con clase ". Una mujer con el pelo largo y castaño recogido en una trenza, dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

"Soy Tomie, bienvenido al ático. Oh wow pero si son Haruka Ten'ou y Michiru Kaiou."

"Te dije que esto era una mala idea." Dijo Haruka dándose la vuelta tratando de tirar de Michiru pero la mujer más pequeña no se movió. Tenía a Haruka aquí y no iba a dejar que se fuera sabiendo que no habría manera de convencerla de que regresaran si se iban.

"Mis disculpas, es sólo que me sorprendió. Nunca hemos tenido celebridades como usted dos aquí." Dijo Tomie inclinándose ante ellas dos haciendo que Haruka se volviera. "Les aseguro que si ustedes no quiere que nadie sepa que estuvieron aquí entonces nadie lo sabrá."

"Gracias, le agradeceríamos discreción." Dijo Michiru apoyándose en el brazo de Haruka y apretándole la mano.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Tomie con una sonrisa y se inclinó de nuevo. "¿Qué pudiera interesarle a ambos esta noche?"

"No estoy segura." Dijo Michiru mirando a Haruka que estaba echando un vistazo a algunos DVD que estaban en el estante al lado de ella. Ella le apretó la mano de nuevo llamando su atención al darse cuenta que estaban sorprendida viendo un estante de DVDs de hombres con hombres.

"Algo que nos ayude a condimentar las cosas un poco." Dijo Haruka haciéndose eco de las palabras que Michiru habia utilizado antes.

"Hmm ropa interior?" dijo Tomie caminando a través de la tienda deteniéndose en un estante de ropa y haciendo un gesto hacia ella.

"No, yo prefiero comprar mi ropa interior y sin Haruka ya que me gusta la cara de sorpresa que pone cuando me quita la ropa." Dijo Michiru mirando a Haruka a sabiendas de que a la rubia le encanta cada vez que la sorprendía con un traje nuevo; amaba la mirada en la cara de Haruka cada vez que ella comenzaba a desvestirla y se encontraba con un conjunto de lencería nueva.

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta personal?" Tomie preguntó mirándoles un poco avergonzado.

"Depende de lo personal que es." Dijo Haruka todavía no contenta de estar aquí, pero como le dijo a Michiru, ella haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso si eso significaba un tiempo en algún lugar donde se sentía incómoda. Eso y que en antes de llegar, mientras estaban en el coche habían establecido algunas reglas básicas sobre qué y qué no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

En la parte superior de esa lista estaba la cuestión de atarse, aunque estaba abierta a la idea de atar a Michiru ya que la violinista parecía interesada en eso. No es que ella lo mencionara pero lo último que quería era que Michiru comprara esposas de color rosa excéntrico.

"Pregunte lo que quiera y nosotros decidiremos si contestamos." Dijo Michiru acariciando el brazo de Haruka sabiendo que ella era a veces muy grosera. "Si no nos parece no contestaremos y no insistirá."

"Me parece justo." Dijo Tomie.

"¿Ustedes están pensando en salir pronto del armario?"

"Disculpa?" dijo Haruka mirando a la mujer. La mayor parte del mundo creía que Haruka era un hombre ya que hace varios años cuando Haruka se volvió famosa un reportero le había confundido con un hombre y ella nunca se molestó en corregirle.

Y cuando había empezado a salir con Michiru decidieron dejar que continuara de esa manera ya que les preocupaba la reacción del publico de Michiru ya que si se enteraban que era gay, podía significar el fin de la carrera de la violinista.

"Salir al mundo como lesbianas." Dijo Tomie con una mirada interrogante en su rostro. "Ustedes dos puede tener a la mitad del mundo convencido con este acto de Ken y Barbie, pero confíen en mí cuando les digo que la comunidad LGBT sabe que ambas son Barbies."

Michiru se echó a reír sin control causando que tanto Haruka como Tomie la miraran preguntándose qué fue lo que encontró tan gracioso.

"Lo siento es solo que nunca he escuchado o pensado que oiría a alguien describir a Haruka como una Barbie."

Haruka se limitó a mirarla una mirada seria en su rostro. "Vamos amor es divertido y el gato está fuera de la bolsa. Creo que podemos confiar en que Tomie no le dirá a nadie de esto, aparte si esto sale a la luz a un te tendré a ti."

"Michiru." Dijo Haruka mirando a la otra mujer. Michiru nunca había revelado su sexualidad y no sabía lo que era estar cerca de personas que no te aceptaban. Tenían suerte de tener amigos como Usagi, Setsuna y los otros, que no se preocupan por que ellas fueran gay sino porque fueran felices juntas. Ella personalmente conocía lo difícil que era eso, después de que su propio padre la echó en lugar de aceptarla por quién era.

"Lo sé Haruka." Dijo Michiru tocando su mejilla con suavidad y luego se volvió a Tomie.

"Nosotras no planeamos salir del closet por el momento. Creo que los fans de Haruka nos aceptaran, pero no creo que lo harían los míos. Por no hablar de que mi contrato con mi sello discográfico probablemente terminaría. He tenido que firmar un mortal contrato que me prohíbe anunciar al mundo que disfruto de la compañía de las mujeres".

"Supongo que tendría algunos problemas, pero le sorprendería saber que en la comunidad hay un montón de gente que les apoyaría al decidir decirle al mundo que son lesbiana." Dijo Tomie.

"Oh, yo no soy una lesbiana." Dijo Michiru causando que Haruka emitiera un pequeño gruñido.

"No de nuevo!. Michiru no eres bisexual." Haruka gimió. "Sólo has estado conmigo. Tu nunca has salido con hombres."

"Eso no significa que no los encuentre atractivos." Dijo Michiru viendo a Haruka, "Ah, y salí con Seiya-san." Dijo Michiru quien salió con él hace un par de años, cuando Haruka había sido seducida por un villano llamado la sirena y la había engañado llevándolas a romper, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era un veneno y no era real ya que la sirena que quería vengarse de Michiru por encerrarla durante el Milenio de Plata.

"Ni siquiera me refería a Seiya." Dijo Haruka.

Ella y Michiru eran una de las pocas personas que sabían que las Starlights o más bien Three Lights como las personas en la Tierra las conocían; eran seres de otro planeta y podrían elegir ser hombre o mujer ya que sus mitades Senshi eran mujeres. Haruka a menudo bromeaba con Seiya diciéndoles que era lesbiana ya que nunca le cayó bien desde que le conoció ya que se dio cuenta que él había perseguido no sólo a Michiru sino también a Usagi. Seiya todavía estaba enamorado de Usagi, pero no perdía la oportunidad para coquetear con Michiru. Especialmente después de que habían peleado estrellándose a través de una ventana y acabar en la piscina.

"Seiya? Como Seiya Kou, uno de los Three Lights?" dijo Tomie sorprendida ya que ni siquiera sabía que Michiru había salido con él.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo." Haruka gruñó. "Apenas siquiera lo suficiente para ser considerado una citas."

"Hay que perdonar a Haruka, ya que a ella no le gusta los hombres atractivos." Dijo Michiru sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba a Haruka mencionar que había salido con Seiya. Por lo general, cada vez que lo hacía comenzaba una racha de celos en Haruka y hacia que le recordara que ella le pertenecía. Michiru tuvo que admitir que había irritado a las rubia unas cuantas veces, porque cada vez que se lo 'recordaba' el sexo era simplemente increíble.

"Muy bien, suficiente sobre nuestra vida privada." Dijo Haruka sonrojándose, "Estamos aquí para hacer compras."

"Correcto, así que…. Nada de ropa interior." Dijo Tomie llevándolos aún más adentro en la tienda. "No creo que las películas son lo que ustedes está buscando…. lo que nos deja… los juguetes." Ella dio un paso a un lado haciendo un gesto hacia un estante que tenía numerosas cantidades de juguetes en ella desde las esposas a los consoladores y ropa interior comestible.

Michiru asintió y cogió un vibrador azul claro para mirarlo, mientras Haruka estaba mirando un cinturón-. Ella sonrió y se acercó al lado de su esposa poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Michiru apoyando esta la cabeza en el hombro de Haruka. "Encuentra algo que te gusta?"

(Casa de las Outer)

La pareja estaba en su dormitorio, Michiru rozó sus manos a lo largo de los hombros de Haruka bajando por sus brazos y deteniéndose en los botones de su camisa. Le desabrochó el primer botón inclinándose para presionar un beso en el pecho de Haruka. Mientras ella le desabrochaba cada botón besaba la parte de piel que dejaba al descubierto hasta deshacerse de todos los botones haciendo que la camisa de Haruka colgara en sus hombros revelando un sujetador deportivo de color gris. Movió sus manos empujando hacia atrás la camisa de sus hombros disfrutando de la vista del cuerpo tonificado de Haruka. "Haruka eres preciosa." Dijo Michiru.

Haruka se vio obligada a mirar a Michiru a la cara a pesar que se habia puesto muy roja por el comentario para darle un beso. "Te amo." Dijo Haruka mientras sus dedos encontraban el pequeño nudo de la parte posterior de su vestido tirando de él para dejar caer los lazos. "Eres tan bella."

"Yo también te amo." Dijo Michiru mientras sus dedos trabajaban en el cinturón de Haruka y desabrochando el botón de su pantalón, bajándolos para dejarlos descansar en las caderas de Haruka.

Volvieron a besarse mientras Haruka halaba el vestido dejándolo caer al suelo dejando a Michiru de pie en un sujetador y bragas de color azul marino con encaje de oro recortados. "Woouu ¿Son estos nuevos?" dijo Haruka echando un vistazo a la ropa interior de Michiru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" pregunto Michiru alejándose un paso de Haruka para permitirle observarla, pero no fuera de su alcance.

"Siempre." Dijo Haruka tirando de Michiru con ella de nuevo e inclinándose hacia abajo besando su cuello mordiéndolo suavemente causando una pequeña marca roja.

"Estamos a manos ahora." Dijo Michiru refiriéndose al juego que jugaron hace unos días en donde el otro dejaría una marca de amor en su cuerpo, tratando de ver quién se animaba después a salir a la calle.

Haruka no dijo nada solo alcanzó a desabrochar el sujetador de Michiru y tiro de él dejándolo caer en el suelo junto con su vestido. Ella entonces se inclinó aún más y la besó en el pecho trazando su lengua alrededor de su pezón antes de dibujarlo en su boca y chuparlo. Esto hizo que Michiru soltara un gemido. Haruka sonrió cuando sintió el cuerpo tenso de de la violinista y luego se traslado al otro pezón dándole la misma atención que había hecho con el primer pecho. "¡Oh dioses, Haruka." Michiru silbó.

"Mi hermosa Michiru." Dijo Haruka recogiendo a Michiru en brazos y llevándola a la cama. "Has sido una chica mala al mencionar a Seiya. Ya sabes que me perteneces sólo a mí."

"Lo sé amor." Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que había trabajado muy bien al incitar los celos de Haruka.

La rubia se acercó a la cama terminando de empujar sus pantalones fuera y colocándolos en el suelo antes de subir en la cama y ponerse sobre Michiru. "Dime que eres mía." Dijo Haruka con voz ronca acercando sus labios a los de Michiru pero sin besarla.

"Tú eres la única persona en mi vida. Te amo más que nada." Dijo Michiru acercándose a Haruka suplicando en silencio que la rubia la besarla, pero ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "Haruka Ten'ou, la Magnífica Sailor Uranus, Soldado del viento, Tenousei, Princesa de Urano, Heredera del Planet del cielo y mi increíble y bella esposa; Yo soy tuya y sólo tuya para siempre."

"Mucho mejor, mi Michiru." Dijo Haruka disfrutando cómo Michiru habia utilizado todos sus títulos antes de que ella le diera un beso en los labios rozando su lengua sobre los labios de Michiru, empujando y tocando con su lengua su boca. Michiru se abrazó a Haruka tirando de ella más disfrutando de la sensación de sus cuerpos y su beso.

Cuando Haruka trasladó sus besos al cuello de Michiru, ella empujó a Haruka hacia atrás mirando el sujetador deportivo de color gris que Haruka vestía, "Demasiado". Dijo Ella tirando de las correas de sujetador de Haruka y luego trazando sus manos hasta el borde de la misma y tirando hacia arriba sobre la cabeza de Haruka y tirando el sujetados al piso. "Mmmm mejor." Dijo Michiru a su rubia tirándola de nuevo para reanudar su beso.

El beso continuó mientras las manos de Haruka tomaban suavemente los pechos de Michiru apretándolos ligeramente y acariciándolos por sus costados hasta que enganchó sus dedos en la cinturilla de sus bragas tirando de ellas en un movimiento rápido; rompiendo el beso y mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Michiru con una mirada lujuriosa. "Quieres volverme loca ¿no?" Haruka bromeó mientras su mano acariciaba el cabello de Michiru.

"Mmm, sí." Dijo Michiru apoyándose en Haruka. La aguamarina cerró los ojos anticipando lo que Haruka haría a continuación. Sin embargo sintió como Haruka se apartó de ella, pero no abrió los ojos hasta que sintió como Haruka tomaba sus manos y las coloco por encima de su cabeza y luego sintió algo sedoso envolverse en sus muñecas. Ella abrió los ojos mirando hacia arriba viendo que Haruka le había atado las manos con un pañuelo de seda, "Amor, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Condimentar las cosas un poco." Haruka dijo dándole un beso en los labios brevemente antes de tomar una segunda bufanda y colocarla sobre los ojos de Michiru vendando sus ojos. "No tocar, ni mirar a escondidas." Besó su camino hasta su estómago y luego paso su lengua serpenteando a través de ella para luego lamer su sexo presionando un beso, antes de empujar su lengua en su amante sintiendo como a Michiru se le escapaba el aire.

"Oh wow, Haruka." Michiru gimió manteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza resistiendo la tentación de bajarlas y tomar el cabello de Haruka. Sin tocar, esto iba a ser difícil, ya que Haruka parecía ser implacable. Aún así, la idea de este juego la excitaba y Michiru había recordado que habia hecho alusión a Haruka que a ella no le importaba ser atada; Pero nunca imaginó que Haruka realmente lo haría. Cuando ella sugirió ir al ático se imaginó que acabarían con un consolador o tal vez un vibrador. Por mucho que ella sabía que a Haruka le encantaba el sexo, nunca pensó que la corredora podría adaptarse a usar juguetes.

Mientras ella continuaba lamiendo a Michiru y frotando sus manos sobre su vientre Haruka miró a su amante preguntándose cuánto tiempo Michiru sería capaz de seguir sus "reglas" de no tocar ni mirar a escondidas.

Sus manos no paraba hasta que encontraron los pechos de Michiru amasándoles con los dedos incitando otro gemido de los labios de Michiru. Haruka se alejó haciendo que el violinista lloriqueara hasta que Haruka sustituyó su boca con sus dedos presionándolos en Michiru. "Ahhh, Te amo Haruka."

"Yo también te amo, Michí." Dijo Haruka dándole un beso en los labios sintiendo como Michiru se tensaba presionando con sus paredes vaginales los dedos de la corredora mientras temblaba sin control. La rubia pasó el brazo libre alrededor de Michiru besándola mientras bajaba su orgasmo.

La rubia la sostuvo durante un par de minutos mientras la besaba y abrazaba acercándola más. Entonces se apartó causando que Michiru gimiera de nuevo. "Sólo un momento Michí, no he terminado contigo todavía."

Haruka se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación recogiendo la bolsa de las cosas que habia comprado en el ático. Ella sacó el cinturón-consolador doble que ella había estado mirando en la tienda. Ella lo tomó y se acomodo el cinturón -, gimiendo un poco mientras ella empujaba el consolador en sí misma y luego apretó las correas asegurándose de que estaba bien colocado.

Luego volvió a subir a la cama colocándose sobre Michiru y sin previo empujo el consolador dentro de su violinista causando que esta dejara salir un gemido muy fuerte. "Dios mío!" Michiru gritó llevando sus manos al pecho de Haruka y sosteniéndolas contra el pecho de la rubia.

"No tocar Recuerdas amor?" dijo Haruka tomando las manos de Michiru acariciándolas.

"Sólo dame un momento para acostumbrarse a él." Dijo Michiru con su respiración forzada.

"Hai amor. Te he lastimado?" Haruka le preguntó, pero se tranquilizo al que Michiru negaba con la cabeza. La rubia volvió a colocar las manos de Michiru sobre su cabeza de nuevo, esta vez besándola en la mejilla y acariciando sus pechos. "Hazme saber cuando estés lista."

Ella movió la cabeza a un lado para encontrar los labios de Haruka profundizando el beso mientras se ajustaba a la sensación del consolador dentro de ella. Después de un par de minutos de besos, ella presionó sus caderas hacia arriba dándole a Haruka la oportunidad de poder mecerse dentro de ella.

Haruka se echó hacia atrás mirando hacia abajo a Michiru mientras agarraba sus caderas bombeando dentro de ella causando que Michiru se mordiera el labio inferior para sostener un grito. "solo déjalo ir." Dijo Haruka.

"Ahh!" grito Michiru mientras su cadera vibraba agarrando el borde de la cama hasta dejar que sus nudillo se pusieran blancos. "¡Oh dioses Haruka me vengo!" Michiru cerró los ojos a pesar de que ella ya no podía ver nada con la venda en ellos.

Haruka sonrió y siguió meciéndose en Michiru mientras ella gritaba su cuerpo tensándose entonces se vino.

Haruka se retiro de Michiru para ponerse a un lado aflojando el cinturón y acariciando la mejilla de Michiru besándola antes de retirarle la venda de los ojos. "Tienes razón esto de condimentar las cosas ha sido muy divertido."

"Mmm estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Michiru que aun con las manos atadas se envolvió en el cuello de Haruka empezando a besarla.

"Sólo una cosa." Dijo Haruka rompiendo el beso y se subió sobre Michiru.

"Qué es?" dijo la aguamarina mirando a su amante preguntándose qué tenía en mente Haruka.

"Todavía no he terminado contigo." Dijo Haruka agarrando las caderas de Michiru y tirando de Michiru en su regazo mientras se volvía a acomodar el cinturón acomodándoselo dentro de ella. Michiru sonrió y se lo coloco también y besó a Haruka en los labios mientras se mecía.

"Eres increíble." Dijo Michiru apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Haruka mientras subía y bajaba, Haruka disfrutaba de la sensación de su cercanía y del consolador dentro de ella. No pasó mucho tiempo para llevar a Michiru a un tercer orgasmo y Haruka se acercaba al suyo, en unos instantes las dos estaban aferradas la una a la otro gimiendo.

Haruka la sostuvo durante unos minutos mientras la besaba y sentía la sacudida de la violinista. Cuando estuvo segura de que Michiru había bajado por completo de de su clímax , ella bajó a la cama besándola suavemente antes de quitarle la bufanda de las manos. Se recostó en la cama retirándose rápidamente el cinturón-entonces se acurrucó junto a Michiru apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro sintiendo como Michiru acariciaba suavemente las manos por sus cenizos cabellos.

"Haruka te amo tanto." Dijo Michiru besándola suavemente en los labios.

"Yo también te amo." Dijo Haruka un poco sorprendida cuando Michiru se dio la vuelta y su sentó encima de ella entre sus caderas. Se preguntó de dónde Michiru habia encontrado fuerzas.

"Sólo una cosa." Dijo Michiru por encima de Haruka con la mirada fija en su amante: "Yo te pertenezco a ti pero esto va en ambos sentidos."

"Por supuesto." Dijo Haruka sabiendo lo que significa inclinándose para besarla, pero Michiru la empujó por los hombros hacia abajo en la cama.

"Dilo entonces." Dijo Michiru acercándose a Haruka, pero fuera de su alcance dejando que la rubia sintiera su aliento en sus labios.

" Michiru Kaiou, la marinero elegante de Neptuno, Soldado del mar, Kaiousei, Princesa de Neptuno, Heredera del Planeta Mar y mi hermosa y maravillosa esposa soy tuya y sólo tuya para siempre." Dijo Haruka recordando todos los títulos que su amante habia utilizado en ella.

"Muy bonito amor." Dijo Michiru llegando a la mesa de noche recogiendo su propia bolsa con las cosas que ella habia comprado del ático sacando un pequeño vibrador azul que había estado mirando en la tienda. Ella le dio un beso en los labios a Haruka y coloco el vibrador en la ingle de su velocista, ella parpadeo al sentir como su diosa la tocaba.

Haruka tomó una respiración profunda envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Michiru con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella besándola. "Respira Ruka, respira."

Michiru sintió como Haruka se relajo un poco, aunque la rubia todavía se aferraba a ella. La violinista se inclinó y le beso en su cuello al principio y luego la mordió dejando una marca en esa parte de su cuerpo. "Tu estás en la delantera ahora." Gimió Haruka.

"Sí querida." Dijo Michiru al sentir como Haruka cavaba sus uñas en su espalda detección de que Haruka estaba cerca del clímax. Ella inclinó la cabeza para poder besar a Haruka, besándola primero en la mejilla y después presionando un beso en los labios. Haruka le devolvió el beso, pero gimió en la boca de Michiru, mientras su orgasmo bajaba.

Michiru sostuvo a Haruka en sus brazos dejando caer el vibrador sobre la cama. "Eres simplemente perfecta Ruka."

"No, tu lo eres Michí". Dijo Haruka.

"Te amo mucho". Dijo Michiru besándola de nuevo.

Haruka comenzó a reírse un poco haciendo que Michiru la mirara con extrañeza, "Quieres compartir conmigo lo que te es tan gracioso?"

"Tan sólo recordaba el momento en el que te atreviste a decirme que me amas." Dijo Haruka. "Esta noche he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces me lo has dicho."

"Yo no tengo miedo y aunque ahora lo diga muchas veces; Nunca podre decirlo lo suficiente para describirte lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que me preocupo por ti." Dijo Michiru besándola por última vez y luego apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras Haruka la envolvía en sus brazos mientras empezaban a quedarse dormidas

.

* * *

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**


End file.
